castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Glitches
List of glitches in the Castlevania series. ''Castlevania In the title screen, wait until the second demonstration appear and start a new game. There will be no music in the first stage until the player reaches the first boss or loses a life. Castlevania: Symphony of the Night *Sword Brothers Glitch *Using Heart Refresh while changing the area may cause errors. *While falling in some rooms from the Reverse Clock Tower with diagonal corners, Alucard may get stuck in the corner or move to other room. If he gets stuck, the only way to exit is by using a Library Card. Castlevania'' (N64) / Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness Foggy Lake *During the cutscene where the Sea Serpent puts its claws through the ship, press Start and skip the scene before the ship floods, and water won't have filled the ship yet. If you watch the cutscene all the way through however, water will have filled the ship to its maximum the instant gameplay becomes active. *When the ship sinks and you're left stranded on a wooden floorboard, by standing on the third-floating wooden box (or the forth platform from the White Jewel) you can clear a gap to a stone walkway way out in the distance. There are also many other debris you can clear a gap to as well, more particularly wooden barrels. Unfortunately a code is missing that allows players to stand on them. It's unknown if Konami made it intentional; but in any case you just pass right through those images into a watery grave. *When you get the Deck Key and enter into the ship you'll see a save crystal, and a Skeleton coming up from an elevator. If you save your game there, you can reload your save to notice that the music stopped playing. There is two ways to fix it: **Go back to the outside of the ship. **Just proceed through the game as if it was normal. Music will start playing again on your next cutscene. Forest of Silence *Sometimes it doesn't rain at night. *Only in Legacy of Darkness, a ghoul that is supposed to spawn behind the second gate that the player opens in the level doesn't always appear. *Only in Legacy of Darkness, if a Bomb Skeleton self-destructs on the player's character while being bitten by a Minor Vampire, both enemies will die, but the sound effects of the Minor Vampire's bite attack will still be heard. Castle Wall *Only with Cornell, in the left tower, the rotating spike/flooring can disappear entirely without any reason. If the player is standing on it when it happens they’ll suffer a high fall hit. Furthermore, the spike/flooring doesn’t spawn back when it goes off-screen, so even if the player manages to survive the quest still can’t proceed, depending on how many spike/floorings disappeared. To fix it, you must exit the area through the lower door, going back to the room where Cornell meets Ortega, then reenter. If that doesn’t work then you’ll have to reload your save, or restart the stage all over again. Villa *After defeating Ghost Cerberus, the darkness surrounding the scenery is supposed to go back to normal. Sometimes it doesn't. Enter the mansion. When you go back outside the scenery will be normal again. *The Frankenstein Gardener freezes in place the instant you go through the steel gates that lead to the mansion's back door. The only exception is when he is knocked unconscious, where it'll just stand up and not move. *With Cornell and Reinhardt and Carrie in both games, if you collect the Storeroom Key, but didn't use it before you moved onto the next stage: the (Outer Wall, the Tunnel or the Underground Waterway), it will be permanently stuck in your inventory for the rest of the game. *Only with Cornell, if you collect the Archives Key, but didn't use it before you moved onto the next stage, it will be permanently stuck in your inventory for the rest of the game. *Only with Cornell, in the hedge-maze, when you're going to collect the Rose Garden Key, you'll eventually come across three stacked Pillar of Bones. If you bring a Skeleton Biker and a Snake with you and kill the bottom Pillar of Bones while the one on top is about to perform its breathe fire attack, it's mouth will open up but no fire will come out. Its mouth will continue to remain open until you attack it. *Only with Cornell, when helping Henry escape through the hedge-maze, if you try to open a door that goes to the correct way toward the goal, you'll get the message "You must help Henry escape. That is more important now!", even if Henry is standing right beside you. There are two routes you can take to get out of the maze. Try the other door, it should open. *Only with Cornell, after you help Henry escape through the hedge-maze, a cut scene will show Cornell opening the gate for Henry and giving him a pendant. During that cutscene you can hear the sound effects of Skeleton Bikers, but they never actually appear. *Only with Reinhardt and Carrie in both games, when helping Malus escape through the hedge-maze, you'll eventually stumble across an openable gate that leads to three breakable torches. If you go through the gate and stay there, then Frankenstein Gardener and the two Stone Dogs will constantly run around in circles. *Only in Castlevania (N64), in the main lobby room there is a chandelier hanging from the ceiling you can destroy. When doing so you'll see the dissolving effects happen to your Status icon too. *Only in Legacy of Darkness, there are many sprite limitation issues going on in the hedge-maze, most likely because of the infinite Snake generator. Some enemies may not appear or even disappear when they're supposed to be there. This affects all enemies except for the Stone Dog. Tunnel *Around the gorge areas, you can cliff-hang half of your body in the water, but you won’t die from it. *A sprite limitation issue is causing a major unnoticeable bug due to how many Vampire Bats were placed. After viewing the cut scene of two Spider Centaurs emerging from water, save your game on any White Jewel, then commit suicide by jumping in the water. After reloading your save the Spider Centaur enemies will stop spawning entirely. To fix it, you must ride the gondola brings the Spider Centaurs back. *Only in Castlevania (N64), you can randomly take damage when riding the gondola even though you weren’t really hit by anything. It's unknown what sort of bug is causing this. Underground Waterway *You can cliff-hang half of your body in the water and it won’t kill you. *Only in Legacy of Darkness, Vampire Bats will glitch themselves through the wall and inevitably fly up too high into an abyss. Castle Center *In the room with the machines that generate Poison and Heavy Lizard Men, sometimes it will generate an infinite amount, when really there's supposed to be only six that come out of machines. If that does happen then you still only have to destroy six before the way forward unlocks and you can move on. *Only with Reinhardt in Legacy of Darkness, on the first floor, when entering the room to trigger the cut scene with Rosa and Death, if you didn't kill Cerberus or Fire Cerberus in the hallway before opening the door they'll appear in the cut scene and attempt to bite you as if gameplay was still in effect. They disappear once your character closes the door. *Only in Legacy of Darkness, on the first floor, there is a Cerberus and a Fire Cerberus (for Reinhardt Schneider), or Biker Skeletons (for Carrie Fernandez), that occupy the hallway. But due to sprite limitation, if you exit then reenter the hallway through a door then the enemies will disappear entirely. *Only in Legacy of Darkness, after visiting Heinrich Meyer, if you save your game at the very first White Jewel way back on the first floor, and then reload your save from the main menu the music may not play. To fix this you just have to reload your save again. *Only in Legacy of Darkness, on the forth floor, the cut scene of Magical Nitro and Mandragora demolishing a cracked wall, if you skip the cut scene the music may not play. To fix this all you have to do is enter the archives, or travel back to the third floor. The music will then begin playing again. *Only in Legacy of Darkness, there's a bar room on the upper floors (with two Vampire Maids) that has a pot sitting on the counter. You can cliff-hang it and Carrie Fernandez can even climb it. Strangely enough though, Reinhardt Schneider cannot climb it. Art Tower *The statue on top of a pillar can be walked through. Starting from the entrance, turn left through a Sun Door, then make a right through a Moon Door. You're then in the same room of that statue. **There is another pillar statue that can also be walked through in the mirrored direction of the first statue. From the entrance, turn right through the Moon Door, then another right through a Moon Door. You're now in the room of the second statue. *The White Jewel on the upper level of the pipe organ room, backtrack the stage from there and pay attention to the red railing. On the edge there is a pole that looks oddly different from the rest. You are able to cliff-hang & climb that pole, but for some odd reason you can’t walk on the railing, or climb any other poles. It's unknown why Konami made climbing that pole accessible, and why all other poles in-line next to it are not. Tower of Ruins *If you guess wrong on the fifth or sixth pillar of constellation, the pillars will instantly drop down, and so will your character. Overall, your character drops faster than the pillars, and because of this you can cliff-hang the dropping pillar during the fall. Doing so will give you the death animation of losing all your HP by getting attacked, when really it’s supposed to give you the high-fall/splat death animation. Tower of Science *In the first room, if you go in-between two conveyor belts that are moving the opposite direction away from each other it will disturbingly drag you in as if they were moving the opposite direction towards each other, resulting to death. *Only in Castlevania (N64), in the room with the door that requires the Science Key 3, there are two conveyor belts with spiked blocks and spikes on it. Touching the spikes on the block will hurt, but touching any other spike won’t. *Only in Legacy of Darkness, in the first room, starting from the entrance of the stage; after going up the fifth set of stairs you’ll come across some red pressure pumps that are supposed to be part of the scenery. You can walk right through them. *Only in Legacy of Darkness, in room V, if you jump at laser cannons you pass right through them. *Only with Carrie in both games, if you go in-between two conveyor belts that are moving in any direction it disturbingly drag you in as if they were moving the opposite direction towards each other, resulting to death. *Only in Legacy of Darkness,, in the first room where you started, if you attempt to jump over to the outer area of the wall you’ll do multiple skid-downs on it before just suddenly dropping into the abyss. Also, chains, fans, pressure pumps, and anything else you see on the outer part of the wall are there just for scenery. Try to touch one and you’ll pass right through, resulting to death. ''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow By using the Succubus soul, it is possible to cause a glitch that will allow Soma Cruz to get into inaccessible areas and break the sequence of the game. To do it, one must equip the Succubus soul and a weapon with a warp attack (Cinquedia or Cutall). Activate the Succubus soul, and right after Soma does the hug, use the weapon's special attack to keep the red aura of the soul, do three quick normal stabs, and use the special again. If done right, the red aura will disappear while Soma is in the or behind the nearby wall, and cancel out the rest of the attack. If Soma is in the wall, he will be moved upwards. By using this glitch in the first Save Room from The Abyss to go through the left wall, Soma will be forced out the wall, but as there is no room behind or above, he will scroll upward continuously through the map. After some time, he will stop scrolling and can return to the Save Room by "walking", ending up in the room just outside it, with all weapons, souls, Julius' whip, Alucard's sword, and several Julius Mode Sub-Weapons and Spells as souls. Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin There exists a well-known glitch in the Tower of Death stage which may corrupt the user's save file the next time they use a Save Point, rendering the game unplayable anymore. This occurs if the player tries to skip the dialogue after defeating Death by pressing the '''START' button. To avoid this from happening, the player may just scroll through the text quickly. If they want to make sure the glitch didn't come into effect, they may exit Death's boss room and re-enter it again. If the clock in the background looks normal, the player may then continue and save their game if they want. If, on the contrary, one of the portals from Death's chain grappling attack is hovering in the middle of the room, that means that the glitch took effect. The player is then advised to reset the game and continue from the last point they saved normally. See also *Unused Items Category:Glitches